Siblings
by ebonygrayqueen
Summary: Takira needs the help of her younger brother, a brother that she hasn't seen since he was an infant, all she has to do is get around her other brother. How will Sesshomaru handle his siblings communicating when their coaberation is the only way he can di
1. Chapter 1

Takira stood her back warmed by the setting sun, she stretched, arching her back after spending a quiet day pulling weeds. There was nothing wrong with a hard days work for a young back her mother had always told her. She smiled, and wonder if her mother would have felt the same after 300 years of hard days work. Grabbing her basket, full of her days work, she flipped it to her back, setting the straps gently so as to avoid her sword sheaths that rested across her back. Turning she raised a hand and gazed at the sun set, golden hues of red and pink danced across the sky. A good omen she thought as she headed to the village she protected. One of many really, but the largest, and therefore the most likely target for any band of brigands, or hoard of stupid demons; not that any demons could travel anywhere near her villages without her knowledge.

She would be having visitors soon enough. An elder priestess had predicted that her brother would soon come to visit her. A smiled tugged the corners of her lips at the thought, it had been too many years since she had seen her little brother, half brother but that had never mattered to her.

She walked up the little path to the center of the village and left her basket with the rest from that days harvest, nodded to the village headmen, and continued to the outskirts of the village. She didn't need her own dwelling really, since she visited all 6 of her villages on a rotation, but the headmen had been insistent that she have one. It was a small one room hut, with a fire in one side, and a sleeping mat. She had never used the sleeping mat, preferring to sleep out dores, where she would hear someone approach better.

Takira smiled at the sleeping form on the mat, Akima, her student, friend and fellow demon. Gently Takira tucked a blanket around the sleeping girls form, and left as silent as she had come. It was best to meet her brother alone, though she knew he traveled with others, both demon and human, an odd mix for him.

After a quick sweeping glance at the peaceful village she climbed the base of the mountain that her village was built next too. It was a good mountain, protecting her villages from the back, for no one ever came down the mountain on this side, it was to steep, to unforgiving. She climbed the well known path deep in though, not seeing the beauty unfold around her as the sunset made one last brilliant blaze of color before fading to twilight.

Life had been to exciting of late, the demons all around her village were to restless, to seeking. She had slain more in the last year, then in the last ten years. It was in the last demon she had slain that she found the odd jewels, three long shards of some crystal. The demon hadn't been any more difficult that the others before it, but it had the most unusual regenerative ability. But it had died on her blade like so many before it. When she had noticed the jewels she had reached to take them, but froze when she felt the seething furry embedded within in. How could something so small be so full of hatred?

Takira sought the help of her village priestess, who was able to crap the crystals in a protective cloth, but unable to purify them. She took the jewels to every village and asked the priestess's to purify them, everyone failed. So Takira did the only thing left to her, she put a spell on the crystals, so that no one could find them who was looking for them, no one but her. And considered herself and her villages safe.

That had been three short weeks ago, the demon attacks had nearly doubled, and she was at a loss for what else to do. She couldn't leave her villages to search for other priestess who might be able to help, her villages were her sworn duty to protect. Akima was to young to take on such a mission alone. So she did the only thing left, sent a message on the wind for her brother to come to her aid.

With a last push on the foliage around her, she broke through to a clearing and was looking down on her villages. They each touched the great mountain in a half moon. Looking down on them her chest swelled with pride, and regret. Her mother had been the last Sentient to guard so many villages. Her eyes began to sting with unshed tears. Shaking her head, she pushed out the silly thoughts of her mother, it had been more than 275 years. Yet the hurt was still there.

Takira forced herself to think ahead, her brother would be there with the next dawn. The brother she had raised like her own child. Sesshomaru. The same boy whos mother made her skin crawl. Sesshomaru's childhood had been split between time with Takira and his father, and his mother. When Takira took care of Sesshomaru he learned the lighter side of being a demon, how good it felt to protect, love and be loved. When his mother had him he learned nothing but the evil side of demons, hate, taking what was wanted without care to who it hurt.

When Sesshomaru was with Takira, he was a guard with her, protecting her village, going to battle along side their father and herself. When he was with her, Takira felt the unbreakable bond of family. As he grew up that bond became shielded by his growing dissatisfaction with himself. He was never strong enough, always challenging those around him to fight. It was on one occasion that Takira accepted his challenge, she was exhausted from a day in the fields, and wanted nothing more then a bath and sleep, when Sesshomaur came into her village.

_"Brother, how good to see you." She had smiled at him, the creases of her clothes chafing her with dried sweat._

_Sesshomaru gave her one slashing look up and down, the looked away. "Why do you do it? Why do you toil all day to provide for the human, they are nothing but demon food."_

_"Sesshomaru!" she stared at him in shock, "you know it is my honor to protect them, and help them." Studding him she shook her head. "You are always like this after your with your mother. I am tired, I do not wish to have this conversation again."_

_She moved to the door, intent on a dip in the stream to clean herself and her clothes. Sesshomaru threw his arm in her way, blocking the door. "It is when I am with my mother that I see strait, when I am with you here everything becomes muddled." He narrowed his eyes at her, "you could be so much more, you have so much untapped potential. And you waist it all on these humans. It's pathetic."_

_He turned away, dropping his arm from her path. Takira stared at his profile for a full minute before pushing past him. It wasn't until she was clear of him that she turned, "It is my choice, and my duty. One day when you have gotten over yourself, you too will have something, or someone that you need to guard. I hope I am there to see that day."_

_Sesshomaru turned to face her, eyes narrowed, "I will never care for another but myself."_

_She shook her head, refusing to cry. "Your wrong."_

_Sesshomaru's hand rested on the hilt of his sword, an old weapon she had given him not to many years before. She narrowed her eyes, staring at the hand on his sword. "You don't want to do this, brother. You will loose."_

_The last word was barly spoken before Sesshomaru's sword was clear of the sheath. She stood unmoving, staring at him, remained unmoving as he cleared the doorway approaching her. _

_She ducked the first swing, dodged backward from the second, and leapt over the third. Backing away she kept her eyes locked on his. "Sesshomaru, fighting me wont make you stronger." She dodged another thrust. "Don't make me fight you."_

_Sesshomaru charged again, "Stop talking and fight me!"_

_Takira drew the double curved blades that were always on her back and jumped over Sesshomaru's head, summer-salting in the air, and landed behind him, between him and the hut. "I will find no joy in this, brother."_

_"Hmp." Was all Sesshomaru commented as he made another swing for Takira. Their swords clashed again and again, always Sesshomaru attacking, Takira blocking. _

_The villagers ran to sound of fighting, then froze when they saw who it was, their guardian and her brother engaged in combat. No one made a motion to intervien, they just formed a circle and watched. Tired after the day of work Takira's movments began to grow sluggish, Sesshomaru saw an open window to get the kill strike. As he spun sword raised to go for her throat, Takira rolled to the side, and brought her own sword up into his chest. _

_Takira stared at her brother's form on the ground for a full minute before she reolized someone was screaming and crying, it took her another minute to realize it was herself. She didn't know when the villagers left, or when her father arrived. But she remembered the disappointment in his eyes, remembered his accusing silence. Takira had thrown herself over her brothers form when her father had raised his sword. _

_"Stand aside Takira, you have done enough for tonight." Father said in his gravely voice. When she didn't move, he hauled her away from Sesshomaru, holding her with his left arm, he swiped his sword over his son with his right. _

_Takira watched through tear streaked eyes as her brother took a breath, then shook his head and looked up at her. The hatred in Sesshomaru's eyes had hurt, the accusation burned her heart, but the worst was after he left and it was just her and Father. He hadn't looked at her since Sesshomaru had come back, hadn't spoken to her, just held the silence. _

_"I'm sorry, he wouldn't let up, I did the only thing I could." Takira begged him._

_Father looked at her, studding her. After a paused he answered her, "I know it was not your intention to hurt your brother, but I cannot let it happen again."_

_"What do you mean Father?" She didn't like the way he was looking at her. _

It had taken her several years to get the answer to that question. And when she had it, she didn't fully understand it. Father had found a powerful priestess and had her cast a spell on the family, it simply stated that no one member of the family could kill another, but two could. For several years the family had simply been Father, Sesshomaru and Takira. When Father had passed, her youngest brother completed the family triangle, InuYasha.


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha glanced quickly at Kagome, then away. "How much longer." He wined again.

Kagome glared at him, "Like I said last time, the Shikon Jewels are in this direction, but it almost feels like they are moving at the same rate we are."

"Then why don't we move faster?" InuYasha growled.

"Its suck a lovely day, its kind of nice to just walk and see the sights." Kagome said smiling at Miroku and Songo.

Shippo poked his head out of the basked of Kagome's bike that she was walking. "I wouldn't mind keeping this pace, it is a nice day."

"Ha! Like you could keep up with me. This is the only pace you can handle." InuYasha said as he crossed his arms.

"I could too keep up!" Shippo challenged.

"Prove it!" InuYasha demanded. "You start running, you get a head start."

Kagome glared at them, "honestly InuYasha, he's just a kid, leave him alone."

"I have to do something to keep entertained if we are going to keep up this blistering pace." InuYasha yawned.

"Come on InuYasha, leave Shippo alone." Songo said, as she pet Kirara.

"None of you think I can do it do you!" Shippo said looking at all of them.

Kagome intervened before Shippo could jump out of the basket, "Its not that Shippo, its just that InuYasha doesn't want to run rite now, rite InuYasha? Your perfectly happy at this pace." She smiled at his confused look

"Duh! I want to run-"

Kagome elbowed him in the ribs, then smiled at him.

"Whacha do that for!" InuYasha said rubbing his ribs.

"Oho no reason." Kagome said winking at Songo.

Miroku scratched the back of his head nervously. "So you said it feels like more then one shard Kagome?"

"Mhmm, feels like a couple. At least the trip is worth it." Kagome smiled.

"It would be a lot more worth it if we were moving faster!" InuYasha wined again. "Here let me just carry this contraption." InuYasha reached for Kagome's bike, grabbing it by the chains. Kagome pushed the bike faster and caught his fingers in the links, he began jumping up and down and howling like a baby, pointing to the single drop of blood on his finger. "Owe, Owe, Owe! Look what that thing did to me!"

"We will just be ahead. No need to catch up any time soon." Miroku said, and hurried forward with Songo, Shippo jumped to Miroku's shoulder to avoid the fight.

Kagome watched them go enviously, then turned back to InuYasha who was pointing at his finger and crying loudly. "I have seen you with holes in your chest large enough to see through, and one little cut from my bike can send you off into a tantrum."

"It hurts it hurts it hurts! Make it go away! Waa!!!"

Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out her first aid kit, "come here let me put some disinfectant on it already."

All it took was one sprit of disinfectant and InuYasha was off on another fit of running around holding out his hurt finger, yelling.

"Honestly, my little brother takes it better then this." Kagome mused to herself as she watched.

It was several hours before InuYasha calmed down and they caught up to Miroku and Songo.

"How far away are the shards now Kagome?" Miroku asked as he sat comfortably in the shade of a tree.

Kagome thought for a moment, "Still about the same, feels like maybe a day or two ahead of us? Odd, how can we be following the holder so perfectly?"

"You sure it's the real thing, I mean we have been following them for three days now, no one in the villages we have been through noticed another traveler." InuYasha said, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"You know I wouldn't lie." Kagome said angrily, she settled on the ground near Miroku, but glared out around them. "Where are we anyway?"

Songo looked over, "We are in the far east, that mountain up ahead is said to be unclimbed. It supposed to be near impossible according to rumors. We should catch up with the jewel shards before then."

InuYasha looked at the mountain they were heading for and frowned, "doesn't look to bad from here."

"We are still a few days away, wait till we get closer, you will see what I mean." Songo said. "There is a rumor that a powerful Sentient guards those villages."

"What's a Sentient?" Kagome asked.

Miroku looked up, "A Sentient is supposed to be a rare kind of demon that lives their lives to protect a village, or a group of villages. They are fiercely protective of their territory, any demon or traveler with ill will that enters one of their villages, never leaves."

"Well it's a good thinkg we don't have ill will." Songo said, she avoided looking at InuYasha who was ignoring them.

They rested for a few hours before setting off again, this time they ran, InuYasha carrying the bike, Songo and Kagome ridding on Kirara, and Miroku running with Shippo. They made better time, but were never able to quite catch up to the jewel shards. When they rested that night in a village, no one mentioned anything to Kagome, though they all began to doubt her ability, thinking that the gift was leaving her, and she was just chasing the hope of finding more jewel shards. No one said it, but they all began to fear that Naraku had the rest of the jewel shards.

Sesshomaru looked around him and mentally cringed. Humans. He was surrounded by humans. Mortal, weak, humans.

"Well we are here my Lord, where is this person you are to meet." Jaken asked. He looked up at Sesshomaru from where he stood slightly behind him, one hand on Ah-Un's lead rope. Rin sat happily on his back, her feet kicking, as she hummed a song.

"She will meet us when she is ready." Sesshomar said without looking back. He walked up the main rode of the village, noting how the humans scattered before him. It made him happy to know that they could sense his power, that they knew to avoid him. He had never been in this particular village, yet he knew where to look to find Takira. She would be in the fields at midday, working to provide for the humans she protected. She had asked him once if he would ever consider being a Sentient. He had not laughed at her, but never considered it.

Now walking among the humans, he felt dirtied by their presence. Rin was one thing, she was one small human, not a village full of them, always needing something, food, protection, water, help. It was maddening. He had no idea how his sister put up with it.

"My lord? Would you like us to follow my lord?" Jaken asked as he rushed to follow Sesshomaru.

"Jaken, this is something that I am going to do alone. Take Rin and get something to eat." Sesshomaru said, again not bothering to look back

"But my Lord, where?" Jaken came to a stop in the middle of the street.

Rin laughed, "Where else would we find something to eat? In the market place."

"Market place?" Jaken asked looking up at Rin.

"Sure every village has one." Rin's voice faded in the back of Sesshomaru's mind. He couldn't worry about them, they were safe enough in a village guarded by Takira. Not that he would ever admit to worrying about them, but it was best not to think of them.

It had been more than fifty years since he had seen his sister. Which was why he had been so surprised to hear her call on the wind. She was a strong enough demon to not need his help, so why now. What could be going on that she would ask him to come to one of her precious villages? He followed the road to the fields behind the village and stood on a rise, looking out over the villagers, searching for the one he knew to well.

Takira was beyond beautiful, even for a demon. She had long silvery lilac hair that she kept braided back, the last time he had seen it, it had been to her knees, it must be longer now he admitted. She lacked the normal facial markings that would denote her as a demon, or if she had them he had never seen them. Her eyes were not pure amber like his own, but had green around the edges. She was not the tallest of woman, in fact he had been taller then her by the time he was 13. But what she lacked in height she made up for in sheer raw power. Her mother had been a powerful Sentient before her, and their Father being who he was had passed on his own strength to her. Making her more dangerous than anything else. She always had her weapons at hand, her twin curved swords. While she preferred the flowing robes to a more traditional kimono, she had never been caught up in the sleeves, nor tripped over anything. It was as though she had been born graceful.

Gazing out over the villagers he spotted her smaller form with ease, and made his way to her, noting that her hair was now nearly to the ground. Before he had even taken three steps a form flashed before him, and held a spear to his throat.

"Halt in the name of peace!" the girl yelled. She was young, even for a demon, but foolish. Her hair was long brown and flowing around her, with a single braid in the front. Her garb was more traditional in design, but colorful, as though she had been young when she had chosen the fabric. "State your business, demon, or die where you stand."

She was serious, how amusing, Sesshomaru thought to himself. It didn't matter in the slightest that he was staring down her spear. She was a mere maggot of a demon, barely worth noticing. He pushed her spear aside and began to walk around her.

Before he had taken another step the spear was back at his throat. "I said state your business, demon." She growled at him.

"Akima! Stay your spear." Takira yelled as she trotted up the rise. The villagers behind her all wielded the hoes and rakes as weapons. She spun to face them once she was on level ground as her brother. "And you, back to harvest or you will have empty stomachs tonight." She gave Sesshomaru one slashing look, head to toe, before turning her attention to the younger girl. "Do you really think that was wise?"

The girl stuttered, "me?" a quick glance to Takira, then her gaze was back on Sesshomaru, her spear still to his throat. "You trust this demon?"

Takira didn't bother looking at Sesshomaru, "With my life. Now come, lower the spear."

"If you were serious you could just take the dam thing from her hands." Sessomaru said, glaring at the two of them.

"Hush you have caused enough excitement for one day, thank you." Her look was that of a mother to an erring child, and it made Sesshomaru angry. Who was she to correct him this way. One glance at her eyes and he could see the worry in them, so he wisely held his tongue. "Akima, did you not sense how strong he was? Do you really think you could have taken him alone?"

Great, Sesshomaru thought, he was nothing more then a training lesson.

"Do you see his armor? What armor are you wearing rite now?" Takira pointed to Sesshomaru, then to Akima, "cloth wont do anything against a blade, my girl. I know you were protecting, but think before you act. Your brain is your greatest asset, because so few demons use them."

Sessomaru couldn't help but feel that Takira was talking about him, and he didn't like it. When he opened his mouth to say something Takira just spoke over him. "I-"

"The average demon wont present himself as a human, so its good that you could sence he was one, but still, get me before you engage one all right?" Takira said smiling at her pupil. "Now good job, off you go, I need to speak to my brother."

Akima gave Sesshomaru one quick open mouth gape, before running off without an apology.

"New student?" he grumbled.

"She's better then some," Takira smiled after her student. Turning her gaze to her brother she assessed him up and down. "Been to long, walk with me."

It had been too long, yet he immediately moved to obey her. On some level he still craved being with her, like an addiction to a drug he could never get enough of. Everything was peace and order when Takira was around, no chaos, no need to fight, unless there was no other way. It was the oddest thing to walk with her and feel no need to rush.

"The years have been kind to you?" Takira asked, looking up at her brother. She always saw to much, saw more then he wanted her to see anyway. "No they haven't."

"They have been kind enough." Sesshomaru stated, not looking at her, nor where they were going.

Takira accepted the statement that was a lie. Her gaze strayed to the swords he carried, "Tensaga, it has been to long my old friend." She reached out and gently touched the hilt of the great sword. One glance up at Sesshomaru and she realized he still had no memory of their fight. That was for the best she had always regretted the fight, but not the spell her father had had cast after it. "Its fitting that you carry that sword now, it was always Father's favorite."

"Its useless." Sesshomaru said, but flinched when Takira turned her icy stare at him.

"It was a gift from Father, it should be treasured." She looked away, not wanting to fight, yet it was always so easy with him. "Thank you for coming, I know it was out of your way."

Sesshomaru looked over her head, trying to decide where they were going, she seemed to know, but all he knew was they were following a path. "Why was I summoned?"

"I need your help." She started, "I have come to posses some Shikon shards, and know not what to do with them. And because they are here, my villages are in greater danger than before. I cannot leave to discard them, and Akima is a sweet child, but is not ready to go into the world alone." She looked up at him.

"So you want me to do what? Take them?" Sesshomaru asked doubtfully.

Takira shook her head, "they need to be purified, they are tainted with hatred. Until they are purified they are a risk to all who are near them, they will continue to attract demons. Have you heard of anyone who can cleanse them in your journeys?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You know I do not intentionally socialize among the humans like you do."

"Yet you travel with a young human female, hmm." Takira said more to annoy him than anything else.

He glared at her. "I have not learned of anyone with that talent."

Takira nodded and smiled at him. "Its good to see you brother. I have missed you."

Sesshomaru gazed over her head, and realized where she had been leading them; they were part of the way up the great mountain, in a clearing where they could look down on her villages. His lips twitched with the desire to smile, but he suppressed it. She had her hands full he could see that, her villages were not grand, but they were well spread out, and more then any other Sentient could handle.

"Another group approaches from the west. A varied group, a few demons, a few humans, one of them is a demon slayer." Takira said, following Sesshomaru's gaze. "If they have been drawn here by the shards, they will not find them. But I must admit, a demon slayer is a new obstacle that I haven't had to deal with recently." She turned to Sesshomaru and eyed him.

"Is this the help that you needed? Taking care of a demon slayer?"

Takira laughed, "I can handle one little demon slayer, but Akima isn't ready to defend a village on her own, nor am I ready to leave to deal with the Shikon shards myself. I need you to escort her to somewhere that the shards can be purified and taken care of. That is why I need your help."

He was silent for so long, she thought he was in a daydream, or remembering how many other times they had stood and looked out over her villages. Then he asked, "Did you mean it?"

Looking up at him she knew what he meant, knew it had been a long time since someone had told him they trusted him. "You are the blood of my Father, you are my sibling. I have, and will always trust you with my life."

He looked down at her, searching her face to see if she spoke true. Her smile was all the confirmation he needed. "I will help for now. But I am not leaving until you have dealt with the approaching demons."

Takira tipped her head back and laughed, "over protective aren't we? You know I have been alone for a few years, I can defend myself and my village."

Nodding Sesshomaru countered, "Be that as it may, I am here, and I am not leaving until the demon slayer, or whoever is approaching is taken care of."

"See there is a loving side to you in there somewhere." Takira smiled. Pushing away from him she turned and grabbed his left sleeve, when she didn't feel his hand she froze, and turned to face him. Without asking she pushed his sleeve up and stared at the stump where his arm should be. "Explain."

Not a request, an order. Sesshomaru felt the hair on the back of his neck raise, but one look at her narrowed eyes, and he cringed, looking away he answered. "Our little brother is awake, he was gifted with Father's greatest sword. And took my arm with it."

Takira shook her head, "How long has he been awake. Why didn't you tell me."

"If it was up to me he would have never woken."

"And since it is up to me you will see the healer in this village." Takira said, this time grabbing his right hand.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand out of her grasp. "No human healer will be able to help me." Takira grabbed his hand again, holding it in a viselike grip. When she didn't answer he pushed, "you keep a demon healer in this village?"

Takira gave him a quick smile, then began walking back down the mountain, Sesshomaru in tow. "It was one of the conditions that I had to agree to, like my own hut, the villagers insisted that I have a demon healer available just in case."

"Have you ever needed her assistance?" Sesshomaru growled.

"No I have never needed _his _assistance." Takira dropped his hand, content that he would follow her. "He can work miracles, give him a chance."

Sesshomaru snorted his disbelief, but kept following his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Takira stood in the shade of the trees that lined the road that lead to her villages, on the other side of the road, also consealed in shadows was Akima. Takira smiled at her young student, noting the perspiration on her brow. Was she really worried that these traverls could give them trouble? Maybe she had been mistaken to tell her of the demon slayer in the group. But surly the presence of demons with them was a good sign. She shook her head slightly and listened to the world around her. The travelers were only moments away, she could hear there light hearted banter.

"We could be moving a lot faster you know."

"Drop it will you? The last time you started this you got hurt."

Was that the slayer, Takira mused.

"That's only because you moved your bike, if you hadn't I wouldn't have gotten hurt, then we would have made better time."

"Can you two give it a rest? Its still morning, we have a long way to travel, and it would be so much nicer if you weren't fighting."

"She started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Do you ever get the feeling that we should be charging for watching them?"

"Every day."

Takira smiled, this wasn't going to be difficult at all, they seemed a interesting group. They would listen to reason. Stepping out from the shade of her tree, Takira stood in the middle of the path. "In the name of peace, state your business." The one in red looked oddly familiar, but Takira pushed that to the back of her mind. She hadn't drawn her weapons, hoping to keep this civil.

"Oh," the girl in the oddly short skirt said, as she came to a stop, holding onto an odd metal object with wheels.

"Who do you think you are, we are walking here." The one in red said, and continued advancing towards Takira.

Akima stepped out from behind her tree, her spear in hand, but not pointing at them. "I believe she asked you a question. It would only be polite to answer her."

Takira hid a smile, so Akima was learning manners, it was about time.

"Like I have to answer to you." The one in red said, his hand now on the hilt of his sword.

"InuYasha, it doesn't have to come to blows," the girl in the long dress carrying the large weapon said. "We are travelers, and were just hoping to rest and restock our supplies in the villages ahead."

"These villages are guarded by a powerful Sentient, if you should stray in your task here, your life will be the price. Understood?" Takira asked.

InuYasha glared at her, "Look lady, we will do what we want when we want, and nothing can change that." He took another step forward when the monk grabbed his hand.

"Lets not be to hasty InuYasha, maybe they would be more hospitable if we listened to them, and oho my aren't they lovely!"

"Monk!" the girl with the weapon yelled. Takira narrowed her eyes, it was that girl that was the demon slayer, that weapon on her back was carved from demon bones, she was sure off it.

"Miroku, honestly!" InuYasha yelled pulling his arm free. "We are here searching for the Shikon shards, nothing more."

Takira froze at the mention of the shards. "You seek shards of the Shikon jewel? Why?"

"None of your business! So but out, and get out of our way." Inuyasha yelled.

Only then did Takira see the little fox demon in the basket on the front of the odd metal object. "Come on InuYasha, don't be so rude."

"I am sick of all of you being on my case! Lets just get the shards and get out of here!" InuYasha said, again moving towards the girls in their path.

Takira drew one of her blades and saw Akima raise her spear. "You come in anger, I must insist that you leave this territory. I will not have you endangering my people."

"Your people ha! They are humans, you're a demon-of sorts. How can the humans be your people?" InuYasha demanded.

"You must be the Sentient!" the girl in the short skirt proclaimed.

Takira noted that the slayer was eyeing her. If it came to blows, Takira had to make sure that Akima was well enough to protect the villages should she fall.

"They look to us for protection, we must ask again, for you to leave these lands." Akima said, her spear leveled for InuYasha.

InuYasha drew his blade smiling as it transformed, and pointed it at Takira. "We came a long way, and we are not about to turn back now, so let us through!" He charged for Takira who simply stared in shock at her Father's sword. She didn't move as he drew nearer, but noticed Akima running to intercept the demon slayer and monk. She saw the cute little cat transform to a large beast. But didn't move. She knew who this illmannered man was, she had held him as a baby. Rocked him to sleep and sang him songs when he was restless. Now seeing him as an adult she knew she should have found him sooner. How angry would her father be to see both his suns had grown up to be so ill tempered.

Takira didn't see the flash of white until she was knocked aside. Sesshoamru stood over her, his blade locked with InuYasha's over her fallen form.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled as he threw himself into the battle. Takira stared at them blankly seeing them fighting and not seeing them. She finally turned when she saw Akima fighting the monk, staff to spear. Sheathing her sword she ran to Akima.

"No! Do not fight them, Akima, they are not enemies." Takira's command shocked Akima, but she dropped her spear, and backed away from the monk, who stared at them in shock.

"Who are you?" the monk asked them.

"Takira, the Sentient of these villages, and Akima my student." She answered, not looking at the monk, she was staring at her brothers. Both of them alive and healthy, and trying to kill each other. Sesshomaru was lethal grace, and intoxicating to watch. He had the form of a killer, and the precision of a dancer. She watched horrified as he led his little brother through a lethal dance.

She had to stop them, they couldn't kill each other, but they could injure each other. Sesshomaru had only had his new arm for a matter of hours, and she was not going to explain to the healer why it was cut off again. Takira ran the few steps to them, timing it so that they were sword to sword when she lept over InuYasha's shoulder, summer salting in the air while she drew her blades. She landed gracefully between them when they parted, a blade at each of their throats.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru commented as he glared down the blade at his sister.

InuYasha gasped at the chill of the metal at his throat, and stared in shock at her. "What the-"

"Lets try this again, shall we?" Takira said, her focus on InuYasha. She did not fear Sesshomaru. "I am Takira, the Sentient of these villages. Thank you Sesshomaru for coming to my protection and aide, I fear I was quit in shock at seeing our Father's sword again." She dropped the blade from Sesshomaru's throat, but kept the one at InuYasha's.

"Your father?" Inuyasha gasped. "What do you mean by that."

Takira lowered her sword and gently tapped it to Tetsiga, the blade shivered for a moment then returned to its dull rusted form. InuYasha stared at it, then at her. "Our Father's sword." She sheathed both her blades and stared at him expectantly. InuYasha finally sheathed his blade, but stared at her. "The last time I saw you InuYasha, you were a little baby, still at his mothers breast. Now you're a man, or are grown enough to be one."

InuYasha just stared at her.

"Do you mean you're his sister?" the girl in the short skirt asked, coming up to stand beside him. Takira noted that the girl carried a bow and arrow, but that she wasn't aiming them at her.

"Half sister, if you want to be technical, but yes we share the same Father." Takira said, eying the rest of the group. Akima had reclaimed her spear, but kept the tip to the ground so it wasn't a threat. The great cat beast was eyeing them, but stayed behind the demon slayer. She looked back at Sesshomaru, who was just now sheathing his sword. "I thought you were going to take a nap, and let me handle the visitors?"

"Well if I had done that, we would be in a lot more trouble right now don't you think?" Sesshomaru said, glaring over her head to InuYasha.

"He didn't know any better, but he will." Takira turned back to the rest and smiled at Akima. "Would you be so kind as to lead them to the village, and see to it that they are well looked after? I would like a few minutes alone with my brother if you please."

Akima eyed her teacher for a moment before saying to the rest, "Just up this way please." She turned and headed up the road to the village.

No one moved.

Takira smiled at InuYasha, "your friends are most loyal and concerned for you, but I give you my word, no harm will come to you, or them."

"The word of a demon? What good is that?" InuYasha spat at her.

Takira nodded, "not just the world of a demon, the word of your sister. Now please, we have much to converse about." she turned her back to him and headed at a different angle off the road, not bothering to see if he followed.

InuYasha stared after her, then turned back. Kagome stood behind him. "If she really is your sister, you should talk to her. If I hadn't seen Sota in years I would want to talk to him alone."

"But how can I know?" InuYasha whined.

Sesshomaru smiled at him, a challenged in disguise. "Would she have been able to do that to Tetsiga if she were anyone else?" Sesshomaru took a deep breath, and only for his sister would he ever do this, "she is who she says, go talk with her, or I will hear about it for the next few hundred years."

InuYasha glared at him, "You just want me to go up there alone so you can jump me again! Well I wont!"

Sesshomaru snorted, "like I would need to take you by surprise." And headed in the direction of the village, following Akima.

"Go on InuYasha, we wont be far." Kagome encouraged, and she followed the other demon girl. The others moved off in the same direction leaving InuYasha standing alone in the woods.

"Well fine then, go off and leave me why don't you!" he grumbled as he headed off in the same direction as the one who claimed to be his sister. He kept up a stead stream of complaints, annoyed with how things had turned out. They should have just demanded the jewels and left. He didn't want another sibling; look how well he didn't get along with Sesshomaru, who was to say she was going to be any different!

Takira ignored him for the most part, and listen to the world around them. It was so much easier to focus on others instead of herself, that when she did do something for herself, it confused her. She could have demanded to talk to him, claiming that it was the right of the Sentient of these parts to size up a possible enemy. But instead she had simply asked her brother to talk to her, what did she expect? He didn't know her, she couldn't rightly claim that she knew him, they were strangers. And that fact hurt.

Eyes closed she let her feet travel the well known path, and let her mind slip back to a easier time. When InuYasha had been an infant, him and his mother had lived in one of Takira's villages until her own could be rebuilt. Takira had been able to be a daily fixture of his life. She could still feel his chubby hands holding onto her fingers as he learned to take his first few steps. Could still feel his soft skin against hers when she held him. If she focused enough she could hear his laugh, as she tickled his feet with daisies, or as she told him silly stories.

Her feet stopped of their own will, and she was surprised to open her eyes to see that she was in the clearing, overlooking her villages. She hadn't even noticed the incline. One quick glance back told her that InuYasha was following at his own, slower pace. She could still hear his complaints. And he was how old, she wondered. Age and mental maturity did not come hand in hand with demons, clearly he was less mentally mature than a human would be at his age. She looked away from him back to her villages. It had taken them the rest of the morning to make the walk to her clearing, the sun was now at mid heavon.

Not bothering to turn to look, Takira could sense when he was with her, standing arms crossed in annoyance glaring at her back. "I don't expect you to like me without cause. And I don't expect you to trust me because I ask it. The fact that you are here alone with me goes a long way to soothing the way things can be between us, back to the way they once were."

InuYasha gave an exasperated sigh, but said nothing.

"Sesshomaru was merely protecting me, he is a good brother, a good friend. I do not know the past you have with him, and I will not dare to ask you to give him a second chance. But I must ask that while you are in my village you keep the peace. I do not tolerate fighting among anyone, even my own family." She closed her eyes, fighting back the desire to hope. "You and your friends are welcome in my villages, for as long as you need be here. I will be in another village if that makes the stay easier for you, but know that no harm will come to you or yours while in my territory."

"Ha, like you could protect me." Inuyasha said tapping his foot in annoyance.

Takira turned to face him in full, "I have no right to ask this of you, other then the right granted to me by the blood of our father. Stay a few days, give us a chance to get to know each other. I can only hope that some memories may come back to you, and we could have a little semblance of a family."

InuYasha looked at her as though she were a monster, or the worst kind of demon alive. "I have no family." He said before turning his back on her and walking down the mountain alone.

Takira watched him go, saying nothing until she was once again alone. Then she sank to the ground, and wrapped her arms around her knees to cry. She cried out all the pain she had felt when his mother moved away from her village; the pain she had felt whenever she heard of his suffering at the hands of humans or demons and her own inability to protect him. She cried for the mother he had lost and the father he had never know. For the brother he didn't love, and for herself, the sister he couldn't bring himself to trust. She cried for the little boy she had held so many times, and the man he had grown into.


	4. Chapter 4

They crept closer to the border of the villages. It was almost too easy. They had heard so many fierce rumors about the Sentient that protected these villages, had heard of her power and grace. Had the legend been grown from nothing? Or was there really something powerful that watched over these few villages. Not that the humans in them were of any interest, no the interest was the jewel shards that could be sensed within the villages. And more to the point, that those jewel shards had multiplied in the past few hours. Before there had been three maybe four, now there was seven. Seven shards just waiting for the taking. The demons could feel them, almost smell the glory to be had by having them.

The lead demon, a creature terrifying to behold held up a hand in a fist, signaling his followers to stop. He stood strait, nearly the height of a house, a deep purple color to his flesh, and turned to face his followers. There were nearly a hundred demons following his lead now. They looked to him for protection from other smaller demons, and he provided that. So long as they followed his orders, hunted for him, killed for him, and gave him the rewards. He stretched his dark membranous wings, making himself appear larger and therefore more intimidating to those who looked to him.

"The village is ahead." He rasped.

He listened happily to the calls of the demons who followed him, an odd assortment of snakes, smaller dragons, cats, any many different demons that did not have a category to fit into. Holding his hand up again, they silence to listen to him. "The New moon approaches, and with it comes darkness to hide our attack." He paused again as the demons around him cheered. "Until we are ready, no one passes beyond this point, do not go any closer to the village, if you do you may very well alert the Sentient of our presence. Am I understood?"

The demons all around him nodded consent. He smiled grimly at them, "then let us prepare for battle."

He watched as his demons set about sharpening their claws, and weapons. This was going to be simple. Take the jewel shards and he would be even more powerful. The Sentient surly could not withstand such a force. His 90 demons alone could take care of her. And should he need to set foot on the battlefield then she would die at his hands, she would taste blood on her tongue, and kneel at his feet. And he would take possession of the shards. He laughed to himself as he settled down to watch his demons prepare. The night of the new moon approached, and with it so did his destiny.

Shippo licked his last loly-pop as he walked though the village. Akima had set them up in a very nice place, but had disappeared shortly after. He could understand her not wanting to hang around with the humans, maybe she wasn't as comfortable as he was with them, or maybe she had wanted to get back to her duty, whatever that was. It had been a few days since they had been in a village, and he enjoyed watching the people moving from one task to another. But there was something different about this village that he couldn't put his paw on. Something odd in the air maybe. And it was something that he intended to find out, if they weren't safe here then they needed to know it.

He spotted a group of children playing with bright colored ball, just a simple game of catch. He watched them for a few seconds before one of the little girls turned to him, and waved him forward. Glancing behind him to see if they meant someone else he gasped to realize she did mean him.

The little girl giggled, and threw the ball to him, he caught it. Then stared at it, not sure what to do. The girl ran up to him and smiled, "we are playing, would you like to play?"

Shippo stared at her dumfounded for a second before laughing and joining in the games. Privately he was shocked. These humans wanted him to play with them, they didn't care that he was a demon, or maybe they didn't notice? One look at his tail and they had to know. "My name is Shippo, what's yours?"

The girl giggled again, she was cute with short dark hair, "I am Milola." She stated as she passed the ball to another, "this is Lily," the light haired girl next to her, "Royo" the boy with hiar pulled back in to a pony tail, "and he is Bitilo" the last boy in the group.

Shippo smiled, "nice to meet you all." He played with them a few moments, laughing with them as they each did a trick with the ball, Milola's was the pretties, she bounced the ball and kicked over it. "So you don't mind playing with a demon?" he couldn't help but ask, if he or his friends was in danger he needed to know.

"Why would we?" Royo asked, as he passed the ball to Lily.

Lily caught it and passed it on to Milola, "you're here in the village, your our age, don't you want to play with us?"

Milola caught the ball, and passed it back to Shippo. Shippo caught it and stammered, "sure I want to play with you, its…its just that your not afraid that I'm a demon?" he passed the ball to Bitilo.

Catching the ball Bitilo laughed, "you wouldn't be in the village if you were dangerous. Our Sentient protects us. She wouldn't let you near us if you were a threat."

Shippo absorbed those words as he watched the ball pass hands a few more times. He had heard of Sentient before Songo had mentioned them on the way here. All smaller demons had heard of them. But he had heard they were all dead, died long ago. How was it that this village still had one? He caught the ball when it came back to him, "How long has your village had this Sentient?" He asked as he tossed the ball to Lily.

"She has been here for a long time, a few hundred years maybe?" Lily said tossing the ball to Milola.

Milola caught it, "yes but its not just our village that looks to her, she guards five villages here."

"Five! I never heard of one strong enough to guard so many, she must be really strong." Shippo said, wondering if anyone was safe here.

"Strong?" Bitilo asked, "I guess she is strong, she can carry more bales of wood then any of the men."

Royo had the ball now, "And she can shoot an arrow farther then even my father."

"I guess she is pretty strong, but we never really get to see that side of her." Lily said, holding the ball to her chest. "She is never to busy to play with us."

Milola laughed, "And she comes up with the best stories."

Shippo stared at them. Lily threw the ball to him. He looked at the ball, then back to them. They didn't care that the Sentient was a demon. To them she was a friend…and protector. She was just Takira to them. He smiled, then laughed as he threw the ball to Bitilo. This was a different village. This was a safe village, where the humans here could interact with demons who didn't mean them harm. That was why it felt different; there was no fear in the air. Some of the villages they had passed through there had been so much fear and hatred floating on the wind that it was difficult to breath. Laughing again he took a deep breath of air and enjoyed his simple game of catch with his new friends.

"That didn't take long." Songo said as she noticed that Shippo was no longer with them. She, Kagome, Miroku, and Kirara were still seated at the table in the room they bad been given to share. It was a large hall, complete with mats for them to sleep on, pillows, and blankets. It was easily the nicest place they had been given in a few months. The food was fantastic, and they even had a private bath, which Songo fully intended on using as soon as possible.

Miroku followed her gaze and noticed the Shippo's place was empty. "Wonder where the little guy got to."

Kagome finished her soup, and placed the bowel back on the table. "I don't know, but I am beet. InuYasha can sure set a pace." She turned to the sleeping mats, a gleam in her eye.

"Don't you want to explore the village first?" Miroku asked, standing up.

Songo stood too, a gleam in her eye, "what exactly do you want to explore, monk?"

He smiled. "Just wanted to get a look around is all, nothing that would require company."

Songo took a step closer to him, Kagome sighed. Miroku truly was an idiot at times.

Before Songo could say anything else, a man walked in to the room. He was tall, and handsome, if you discounted the scare that ran from above his right eye across his face, and reappeared on his covered left shoulder. He was a gentile man who had a soothing voice and presence. Hakoru smiled at them, "I am not interrupting I hope."

Songo stopped in her advance on the monk, and smiled at the healer. "Actually your presence is most welcome."

Hakoru eyed them. He was used to humans, so why did these ones make him so nervous? "I was asked to come ensure that the meal was to your liking." He glanced at the empty plates scattered across the table and smiled. "I am sure that the ladies will be most honored.

Kagome stood up and stretched. "The meal was excellent, please tell them thank you so much for us."

Hakoru nodded, "it is an honor to have Takira's brothers among us."

_He means that_, Kagome thought as she stared at him, _too bad they don't know Takira's brothers that well_ she added in her mind. "How many demons live here?"

"Akima, who is Takira's student. There are always a few travelers, human and demon that come this way. And myself." Hakoru answered.

Songo nodded, "And you're a healer? A demon healer who can fix almost anything to judge by Sesshomaru's arm."

Hakoru smiled, and Songo's cheeks warmed a little, he was a little too handsome. "I can heal only what the owner wishes to be healed. For the flesh to mend it must have a cause, and not just vanity. That is why I still bear this scar, and as a reminder to myself that I am no fighter."

Miroku watched the exchange, and noticed the color in Songo's cheeks, he took a step closer to Songo. "If your not a fighter then you're a lover, surly there must be plenty of beautiful ladies in this village for you to woo."

Hakoru eyed the monk, "There is only one beautiful lady in the world who I wish to woo."

Kagome sized the moment; "You do love Takira then don't you! How cute! You're here to help her and you fell in love with her! That is so romantic!" Kagome's eyes glazed over for a moment as she played out the little romance between Takira and Hakoru in her mind. She was smiling like an idiot.

Hakoru took a slow step backwards, truly afraid of these humans. "I will report to the ladies now, let them know of your enjoyment of the meal." His exit was a breath shy of running.

Songo stared after him, not noticing that Miroku was staring at her. "He's a pleasant enough fellow isn't he?"

Miroku looked between Kagome, who was still all dreamy eyed making up her own love story for Hakoru and Takira, and Songo who was clearly still taken by Hakoru. Shaking his head he looked down to Kirara who twitched her tail at him. "Guess something's never change. Come on Kirara, let's go explore the village." Kirara glanced at Songo, then jumped up on to Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku didn't make it far, actually he made it to the doorway before InuYasha stormed into the room. "We are leaving." Was all he said before walking back out.

Kagome stared at the empty doorway, then looked to Miroku, who shrugged. InuYasha stuck his head back in and stared at them, "Well? Aren't you coming?"

Songo looked up, supprised to find InuYasha back. "Going where?"

"Getting the hell out of this village, I don't care if there are jewel shards here. I want to get as far away as possible." InuYasha was now standing in the door way. His eyes kept going back to the table that no longer held food, but he could smell what had been served. "So you didn't think to save anything for me did you? Well that's just great, I have to travel on an empty stomach. That's fine!"

Kagome stared at him for a moment before answering. "Hakoru said that he would be happy to bring you some food when you showed up. And we are not leaving."

"Oho yes we are! There is nothing here that we can want." InuYasha said, arms crossed. He had that snotty 4 year old look on his face that meant trouble.

Songo sat down at the table again, "InuYasha we just got here, what did your sister have to say about the jewel shards?"

"She is not my sister!" he looked away, then said out of the corner of his mouth, "and I forgot to ask her."

Miroku stepped forward, "You had her all alone, and you didn't ask? Why not!"

"She's not like that, I don't think she would have told me even if I had asked, so get off my case!" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome took a step forward, "InuYasha did you even listen to her? Or did you just storm off." She stared at him a full minute, before determining her answer. "InuYasha shes your sister."

"Is not!"

"All I am saying is give her a chance." Kagome pleaded.

"She is not my sister!"

Kagome stared at him, "Fine! You want to go on being all sulky well that's ust fine, we are not leaving. You will spend some time with her and that is final!"

InuYasha flinched, "I will not! And you cant make me!"

Miroku winced a half second before Kagome yelled "SIT!"

"Should have seen that one coming." Songo said dryly as Miroku sat next to her at the table.

"Sit sit sit!"

"He will never learn will he?" Miroku said as he watched the too familiar routine.

Takira moved through the forest listening to the sounds that went a long way to comfort her aching heart. Her eyes closed, she let her feet take her on the path she knew so well. What was wrong with her that her own brother, her own flesh and blood didn't want anything to do with her? Was she so horrible of a person to want to be a part of his life? Should she just let him walk away from her, and spend the rest of her life wondering?

Too many questions and no answers, she never had answers. With a shake of her head, she focused on the little things, the things that she could control. Like protecting her villages, looking after Akima in her training, making sure they had enough food and wood to keep them though the long winter ahead. So many things to keep her occupied, she didn't need to worry about her brothers and their life's. Didn't need to worry about them when she had so many others who depended on her.

But she wanted to worry about them, wanted to know that her siblings were safe. She wanted to be apart of their life's, wanted to see them happy.

She knew he was there long before she rounded the corner of the path to where he stood. Takira opened her eyes and smiled softly at Hakoru, who smiled back.

"I figured you were on your way home." He fell in to step beside her, not offering to touch her, he gave her a respectful distance.

Takira was silent for a while, trying to sort out her new found confusion of a life. Just yesterday she had been happy. Had known that one brother was well and happy. Now she wanted to crawl into a hole and hide until both left her villages, and at the same time wanted to sit with them, hear their stories, and laugh with them about the past. How could she want too things that were so opposite?

"If you don't express something soon, I am afraid you are going to burst. Its not healthy to keep so much inside Takira." Hakoru said, still keeping the distance.

She glanced up at him, then away before answering. "I am confused. I am not supposed to get confused, I am supposed to fix confusion and provide order."

"Family has a way of doing that to everyone, worry not, all will sort itself out in the end." The confidence was in his voice, but not his eyes, which was why he wouldn't meet her gaze.

Takira said nothing for a few paces. "I don't know what to do, he doesn't want me to be a part of his life, and I have no rite to demand it. But I want it Hakoru." She touched his arm lightly, stopping him in his tracks. "I want so dearly to be something to him, something more then just 'enemy'."

He didn't touch her, but wanted to. From the first moment he saw her, he had though of no other. He had loved her on sight. And while she was sometimes amused by him in bed, he was not confident enough yet to ask for more then just casual couplings. He wasn't sure that she wanted more. "I have no medicine for this, I am sorry."

Slowly, as though unsure of her movements she rested her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. "This is enough, for now this is medicine enough."

He stared at her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her, holding her to him. He noted how cold she was, and wished he had thought to bring a blanket, there was already the bite of winter in the night air. Taking a deep breath he savored the scent of her, it smelled of the wild forest and lilac. His bed always had that same smell after he had shared it with her. He pushed those thoughts away, she didn't need a bedmate tonight, tonight she simply needed a friend to hold her. Tonight he would be nothing more then that friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru glared at Jakin, who was pacing around the table in the hut they had been given. Not that he needed somewhere to stay at night. He didn't feel cold like week mortals did. Nothing bothered him. He could take the cold, he could fetch his own food, draw his own bath. He was not week like humans. He didn't need anything, and nothing bothered him. Nothing except Jakin and his insatiable pacing.

"Jakin will you stop, and sit still already."

Jakin jumped several feet in the air, his arms and legs flailing at the sound of his master's voice laced with anger. "Yes my lord, as you wish my lord. Sorry my lord." He settled onto a chair, and fiddled with the staff in his hands. Then played with the teacup in front of him, then his hands, then the staff again.

"Jakin if you cant sit still, go play with Rin."

"Yes my lord, I mean no my lord I can sit still." He noticed his fingers playing with his teacup again, and froze. Dropping the cup back to the table and earning himself a glare from Sesshomaru. Jakin smiled sheepishly before righting the teacup on its trey and looking down at the table. "My lord…"

Sesshomaru stared at him, his eyes glowing coals of hatred. "Yes?"

Jakin gulped, "Its just my lord… I was wondering… I mean why are we still here my lord? You saw your sister, why have we not moved on my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked away. "I cannot leave, not while InuYasha is here with her."

"But my lord, she is capable of defending herself, I know you came to her aid yesterday-" Sesshomaru glared at him, "not that she needed your aid my lord, she is strong enough with out you-but she would of coarse my lord want you here. Please my lord continue."

On the end of a long sigh he did, "I cannot leave them alone together. Thanks to our father, they are the only two people alive who can kill me."

"Kill you my lord?"

"The only way of us may die is at the hands of both of the other two. A spell of sorts father had placed on us." Sesshomaru explained as he glared at the wall, not seeing the wall itself, but seeing Takira as she explained the odd spell to him when he was younger. He hadn't understood the meaning of the spell when it was the two of them and their father. He had assumed it had been set in place to protect his father from himself. But when the old dog demon had passed of his own will, that was the other exception, the fool had gone into that situation and not intended to come out of it. Now that it was InuYasha, Takira and himself he felt nothing but annoyance. Takira he didn't want to kill, he didn't think of her much but when he did it was…fondly, if such a thing was possible. She had practically raised him, tried to take him on as her student Sentient. But his mother would never have let that happen, she had appeared whenever it seemed that Takira was too strong of an influence on him, and taken him to learn what a demon truly was. Not a baby sitter to these week humans, but the ruler of them.

He had no desire to waste his strength catering to the weaker humans. If she wanted to waste her immortality and her strength at such a pointless endeavored then it was none of his concern. But he had been stuck in this vile human village for two days now, and the stench was starting to annoy him. That and the fact that his sister had taken to bed the weak demon healer. He had words with his sister to display his annoyance the night before, when he had seen her coming into the village on the healers arm. She must have noticed the content in his eyes because she had left the healer and had a private word with him.

_"Something you wish to discuss brother?" Takira had asked after following him into his assigned hut._

_He hadn't been able to look at her at first, hadn't wanted to admit that his sister, his fathers blood was willing to dilute their blood with that of an inferior demon. He grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him, and realized his mistake. He saw the subtle shift in her eyes, going from friendly to wary Sentient and powerful. He noticed the way her hands tightened into fists to keep from drawing her sword. "Are you sleeping with that demon?"_

_Takira ripped her arm from his grasp and paced away from him to stare out the window. She counted to ten, then looked at Sesshomaru. Then back to the window and focused on her breathing, she counted to ten several more times before turning back to him. "Who I love, and who I choose to make a life with is no concern of yours."_

_"No concern of mine? I am your brother! I am your family! Who you choose to share our blood with is every concern of mine!" Sesshomaru yelled. _

_Takira narrowed her eyes and crossed to him, she wasn't tall enough to glare into his eyes, actually she barely came up to his shoulder, but she glared all the same. "He was here for me, he loves me back. He has never looked at me and thought less of me for wanting to care for humans." They remained that way for several moments each of them seeing a stranger in the other._

_Sesshomaru had never seen his sister this passionate about another demon. She had taken other lovers in the past he was sure of it, but had never loved them. If she was happy with him then he should support her, he knew that, but it chafed his temper that the demon she chose to love was nothing more then a healer._

_He looked away from the anger in her eyes. "Why do you have a healer here anyway? You know enough to heal yourself, and you mend fast enough." _

_Takira glared at him a moment longer before looking away, and forcing her hands to relax. "It was a condition of the villages. I was injured several years ago," she paused realizing just how long ago it was and wincing. "More then several, over fifty years ago. It worried the villagers when they saw just how torn up I was, they decided that I needed a healer here at all times, they wanted to take care of me." She laughed slightly, "The first time I met him I gave him that scare. He showed up on the road to my villages, and when I questioned him, he just stared at me. When I asked him why later he said he had never seen anything so beautiful." She blushed a little._

_"So your beautiful, father told you that often enough." Sesshomaru said not seeing the significance._

_"A father is blind to his daughters true looks. I had never had someone outside of the family tell me that before, it took me aback." She smiled fondly at the memory. A moment later her eyes locked on Sesshomaru's again and he wondered if she was still mad. "I love you Sesshomaru, I will forever. Like I will love InuYasha even if he never feels the same. But I love Hakoru in a different way, not less just different. I wont stop loving you if I have feelings for another."_

_"I am not afraid of loosing your affection." Sesshomaru said looking out the window. He couldn't remember the last time he told her he cared, and it didn't matter, she knew it even if he didn't say it. _

_She stared at him for several long moments, long enough for him to begin to wonder what she saw. When his eyes met hers he couldn't read her expression, was she hurt that he didn't say anything more? Or was she even thinking of him, was she thinking of that half-demon brat? He never got an answer; she gave him a halfhearted smile and walked out the door. He had spent the rest of that night wondering what it was that she had not said at the end._

He was angry. Not to put to fine a point on it, he was ticked. They had been in this weird village for two days now. And something here pulled at him and he didn't know what it was, but he didn't want to stay to find out, didn't want to know the answer to the riddles that plagued him at night. His nose tingled while he was here, like he knew the scent, but he didn't, couldn't. All he wanted to do was run, and leave the mystery of this place to itself.

All he heard about from the others was how wonderful this was. How fantastic the food was. If the girls told him one more time how nice it was to take a hot private bath every day he was going to vomit up all that wonderful food. Who needed to cleanse themselves every day anyway? And if Shippo told him one more time how nice the children were and how they felt about his 'sister' he was going to just scream!

InuYasha paced the inside of the hut again, walking around the parameter of the room again. The first day he could almost understand. Sure they could use a rest, and it was always nice to stock up on fresh supplies. Fine so that accounts for one day in this village. The second day was pushing it. And now it was the start of the third day and he was pissed. They should be moving on, not spending the day learning about the herbs that were native to this area like Kagome was with the healer demon. What type of a demon wanted to use their powers to heal? What was the point of that?

They certainly should not be spending the day helping the villagers with their archery and other weapons like Miroku and Songo were doing. Let the Sentient train her men how she wanted, they didn't need the help of a monk and a demon slayer to learn how to defend themselves. The last thing they should be doing all day is playing a game of catch-the-ball with the local children like Shippo was doing. Granted that game turned into catch-the-kitty-who-stole-the-ball once Kirara got involved.

InuYasha walked to the doorway and stared out angrily at the peaceful village all around him. He didn't want to admit that it had been nice to sleep indoors now that the winter was creeping into the land. There was no chance he was going to say how nice it was to have food that was made by others that Kagome hadn't burned or overly seasoned with spiciness. It was just inconceivable to want to be here any longer then they had to. And yet here they were on day number three. And had all of them gone mad? Did they forget what tonight was? The new moon? And here they were in a village with not only a demon claiming to be his sister, but Sesshomaru! The last thing he wanted to do was let his brother know when he was vulnerable. And if Takira didn't know when he was vulnerable already then there was no chance he was going to let her find out.

He stormed out of the hut and through the main part of the village. He didn't notice the woman gathered there to wash laundry and gossip. Didn't notice the groups of children playing games running around him, or that Rin was now in the group that Shippo and Kirara were playing with. All he wanted to do was tell Takira they were leaving, and gather his friends as get the hell out of there. She had asked him to stay so they could get to know each other, and yet she hadn't come near him once in the past two days. If any thing she had been avoiding him. Talk to Kagome though well that was just fine with her, talk to Songo about different demons and demon slayers they both knew, great! Even telling stories to Shippo while he was playing with the children that she could do. But she couldn't gather the nerve to come talk to him!

He knew which way to travel by the scent he associated with her. But still when he found her he stood and stared. She was all alone in the rice fields near the village. Tending the fields alone so that the men of the village could study weapons with a real demon slayer. InuYasha stood for an immeasurable amount of time just watching her as she moved among the rice, stopping here and there to tend something.

She looked up before he could walk away, and at the distance he couldn't read her expression. Wary, that he had come to seek her out, excited maybe? He had a full minute to wonder that as she made her way over to him, he didn't take a step towards her. If she wanted to talk she could travel.

Takira gave him a shy smile when she finally approached him. "Good day to you brother. It is nice to see that you are finally exploring beyond your rooms."

InuYasha stared at her wondering at the sincerity of the greeting. "I just came to tell you we are leaving. I wont thank you for the supplies because we could have gotten them anywhere." He turned to leave but froze when she spoke.

"Is that such a good idea? To be out on the roads tonight brother?" Takira asked.

"Why would it not be? I have spent the night on the road before." He grumbled.

She took a step closer to him and lowered her voice. "The new moon is this evening, I do not think you should be out on the land when you are vulnerable."

He stared at her dumbfounded. How did she know? How? And had she told Sesshomaru?

Takira studied his face for a moment, "come let us converse in the shade of the trees." When he didn't move she pressed, "There is less chance to be overheard if we are in the forest, then if we remain here where anyone could come upon us."

InuYasha followed when she turned, after a brief pause to put away the tools she had carried with her, into the forest. They didn't travel that far, just until they were in the shade of the overhead branches, where they could hear if anyone approached them, when Takira turned to face him. "The night you were born, do you know much of it?"

"I know enough." He said, defiance radiating off of him.

Takira nodded. "Then you know that your mothers mansion was burned to the ground. And that your father died, and that she was all alone in the world with an infant who was a half demon." She paused letting him absorb that. "Father spoke very highly of your mother, and introduced me to her. When I heard what happened to Father, I went to the Lady and offered her a place to live while hers was being rebuilt. And she honored me by accepting. You lived here in this village for the first year of your life." Takira smiled to herself. "I helped you learn to walk, and changed more then my share of your diapers."

InuYasha turned pink, but refused to speak.

"When you were a few weeks old the first change happened. Your mother was sleeping in the next room, and I answered you when you cried. I came to your crib, and noticed first that your hair was dark, not pure white. Then I recognized the change in your scent. You were human. I left a note for your mother in case she awoke, that I had taken you, so she would know you were safe. Then I packed you in warm cloths, and took you to that clearing I took you to the other day. I didn't want to risk anyone else discovering that you had a weakness." Takira looked away into the woods. InuYasha didn't look at her; he was fighting memories he hadn't known were real. He didn't want to admit that something felt familiar here. That was why it felt so odd to be here, why he had those odd dreams riddled with hints about a past he couldn't fully remember.

"I didn't know it then, but I had stared a tradition for the two of us. After that night, on every new moon I took you to that clearing. From there we would look down on the village, and I would hold you and keep you warm. You took your first step on one of those nights, and I got to see it. After a happy wonderful year with you and your mother living her, the Lady told me that her home was rebuilt, and that she was moving back. I guess I never really realized that one day I would have to give you up. The day she took you away was the last time I thought I was ever going to see you. I was so upset, so heart broken.

"A band of demons came not long after seeking to plunder one of my villages. I was distracted in the fight, thinking more of you and the safety of your mother; I didn't fully focus on the battle at hand. And I got hurt. It wasn't as bad as the villagers made it out to be, in the end the demons were dead, and I was alive…more or less. The villagers were terrified of loosing me, and they made the decision to hire a demon healer to live in whatever village I was guarding. That is why Hakoru is here now." Takira turned back to face him.

InuYasha ignored the tears in her eyes, and focused on the center of her forehead.

"Being here again, do you remember anything?" Takira couldn't keep the longing out of her voice.

InuYasha kept looking at the middle of her forehead, and lied. "I remember nothing."

She nodded, accepting his lie. They were silent for several moments, neither knowing what to say.

"I never told Sesshomaur, or another soul." Takira said into the silence.

"Never told him what?" InuYasha's voice sounded harsh.

Takira winced a little, "I never told your brother about your human form. Or when it occurs. I wanted to keep you safe, and I wasn't sure how the spell would work when you were human."

InuYasha leapt on the one word that stuck out, "Spell? What spell?"

She looked back to him, and froze. "I never realized you wouldn't know, I apologie. Father placed a spell on us, all of us, several years ago, after Sesshomaru and I got into an…well all right after we fought. That one of us cannot kill the other, but if two of our blood were to fight with the other, that other would die."

All the times they had fought, all the times that Sesshomaru had stood with his sword to InuYasha's throat came flooding back to him. Cutting off Sesshomaru's arm, battling with him over and over again. All of that had been in vain. He had never given any thought to the fact that they hadn't killed each other yet. Had just assumed that it would happen sooner or later. "Your telling me, that I cant kill Sesshomaru, without your help?"

Takira bristled, her eyes went a shade or two darker, and InuYasha had the feeling that she was more sibling rite now then Sentient. "I will never, ever, want to harm either of you! The mere thought that you two have fought in the past turns my stomach." She turned away from him, seeking the comfort of the forest she placed her hands on a tree, and wished she could drawn on it for the peace and serenity that the forest always had.

"Then why did you tell me?" InuYasha pushed.

Takira studied the tree for a moment, enjoying the cool gritty texture against her hand. And wondered if what she was about to do was enough. "I was hoping that you two wouldn't fight any longer." She turned from the tree and paced back to him, drawing bother her blades.

InuYasha shifted his stance to a fighting position, and placed his rite hand on Tetsaiga.  
Takira shook her head, InuYasha eyed her warily, "That will not transform for you tonight. Tetsaiga needs your demon strength to transform. Your friends are not planning on leaving the village tonight, I already asked them. But I know that you will not feel safe if I am here, and know of your weakness." She dropped both swords at his feet. "They are not the fang of our father, but they are of my own design, with his approval. They will keep you safe tonight." She turned and walked back towards the village.

InuYasha watched her go for a moment before calling after her, "what about you tonight, wont you need them?"

She paused, but did not turn to face him, "Akima watches the village tonight, I will be up the mountain. I think you can guess where."

InuYasha stood there for several minuets looking at the swords at his feet. They were beautiful. There was no other word for them, each delicately curved, with intricate carvings of flowers, and words running the length of the blade. When he reached out a hand to touch one of the hilts he felt a slight push, then acceptance. The blades knew he could use them, and he had the feeling that they didn't let many touch them. He glanced back in the direction she had gone one more time, then picked up both swords and walked back to the village and to his hut.

He was still sitting in the same place, both swords in his lap when Kagome and the others returned.


	6. Chapter 6

The night had come and it was going to be delicious. The leader of the rogue demons laughed in to the darkness that surrounded them. It was too simple the villagers would soon all be asleep with the false sense of security that their Sentient could watch over them. This one little Sentient could not rival the power that he now controlled. Not a mere 90 demon at his command, but over 200 now swelled his ranks. And by the end of tonight he would posses more jewel shards! His demons were well rested, and ready for battle. He was going to hang back and simply watch. No need for him to waste his strength and power on useless little humans, he wanted to make sure he had his full strength when it really mattered.

There was no way that the Sentient could take out so many demons alone. This plan was too easy. Have the lower demons be fodder to tire out the Sentient, then send in stronger ones to capture her. He wanted to see her face when he consumed her jewel shards. He wanted to be the one to deliver the killing blow; with the added strength of the shards he would take from her.

He tipped his head back and watched as the last rays of sunlight kissed the land around him. Soon, so soon he would release his demons on the peaceful village. The humans could enjoy their false security for a few more hours, he would only be too happy to pull the wool from over their eyes, and destroy what they cared for the most. Their guardian, their Sentient. His orders were simple, his demons could kill whoever was in the village, do what they wanted to them. But the Sentient was his.

"So she has known all these years, and she never told Sesshomaru, wow what a sister." Kagome said as she spooned out some soup from the community bowl on the table into her personal one.

"She isn't my sister!" InuYasha growled as he ignored the food in front of him. He was human. A week defenseless little human, who refused to let go of the swords Takira had given him. He didn't know what it was about them, but he liked the feel of them near him. The same way he felt safer knowing Tetsaiga was within reach.

Songo ate heartily from the plate before her, ignoring the squabbling. She was sore from today's work, but it was a good sore. Her muscles had been used, and could use a long soak some hot water. She was sure the village men would sleep soundly tonight after the paces she and Miroku had put them through. Her focus was on getting though the meal, then a steamy bath, and then sleep. Nothing else sounded better.

Miroku rotated his left shoulder, and winced. Kagome shot him a concerned look, he smiled, "It's a good ache, but I could sure use a rub down." He raised one eye at Songo who turned to look at him.

"Not in this life time Monk." Song smiled at the look on his face, before turning back to her meal.

Kagome turned back to InuYasha and found him standing at the door, the hilts of the two swords in each hand. Kagome watched him for several minutes, wondering what he was thinking. She stood to join him, and turned to tell Songo not to wait for her to take the bath, when she turned back to the door InuYasha was gone.

Akima settled herself more comfortably against the tree branch, her staff rested on her lap. It was another moonless night, which meant that Takira was back up the mountain in that clearing she loved so much. Akima had never pressed her teacher to explain the significance of the clearing, nor why her teacher always took off the night of the full moon. Akima preferred to think of it as her little test for the month. Once a month the fate of the villages was in her hands, and it always gave her a slight thrill.

She looked out over the land, and the small action tweaked a muscle in he neck, she winced. Working with the demon slayer and monk had been beneficial to the villagers and herself. Made her realize that maybe Takira was a little too soft on her, or that she needed to be tougher on herself. Smiling she reached a hand back to massage her neck, she would have to ask Haroku, he may be Takira's lover, but he gave the best massage in the village. And Takira had never gotten upset when he had offered to tend to Akima's wounds as well s her own.

There were few sounds coming from the village, Akima giggled to herself, she could just bet that every man in the village was already asleep, exhausted after the exercises. She would have to talk to Takira and maybe have a once a week workout like that with the village men. Or maybe rotate every other week so that Takira could participate. Better yet, maybe Takira would let Akima run the work outs, just another step towards her becoming a full Sentient.

Smiling Akima shifted in the tree again, and kept her eyes on the horizon. These villages were really in the prime location; they were guarded on either side and to the back by the mountain. The only way that anyone could get in or out of the villages were from the main road, and that was quiet. Everything was quite; even the night creatures seemed to be spending the night in their dens. That suited Akima just fine, if everything was silent, she may be able to catch a small nap without anyone knowing.

Takira embraced the chill of the night; it gave her something to think about other then her heart breaking again. She had lost him once before and it had nearly killed her. She didn't know if her heart was strong enough to go through that again. Hakoru had saved her life when he had come to the village, he had shown her a new kind of love, she just prayed that he was strong enough to save her again.

Her back pressed harder into the bark of the tree she leaned against, the pain grounding her, taking her mind off of more hurtful topics. She bent her knees, crossed her arms and braced them on her knees and rested her head on them. Winter approached, and her villages were ready. She might suggest to the men a hunting party on the morrow, bring in some fresh meet. That would keep the men busy, and give the rest of the village something to look forward to. And it would keep her thoughts off of her departing brother.

One hand strayed to her shoulder and the empty hilt. She missed her blades, but they would be back with her with the sunrise. Odd how he would accept her blades for protection, but not her. She closed her eyes, and wrapped her free arm around her head, as if to blot out the thoughts.

Takira sat that way for a few moments before she went stiff. Her mind leapt to the one thing that was different. It was nearing winter, but not near enough that the night creatures wouldn't be out getting their dinner. She raised her head and looked out over her villages. What she saw froze her blood in her veins.

Demons.

Lots of demons headed strait for her village. She was on her feet before continues thought of standing. Akima was on guard tonight, but there was no way the young girl could go against so many. Takira was running down the mountain, her mind racing with fear. Akima was not foolish enough to try to fight alone, but the village men had all been worked to the bone today, she would get little help from them. She pumped her legs faster, ignoring the burning of her protesting muscles. Her hand swept across the sheath on her back.

The empty sheath.

InuYasha had both her swords. He at least would be safe. She could not expect a human sword to have the strength of her demon ones, but it was that or nothing. For half a second she toyed with the thought of contacting Sesshomaru, but this was not his fight. These villages were her responsibility. Hers to protect. She just prayed she wasn't too late.

Akima was woken from her nap by the sound of a twig breaking close by. Her eyes snapped open, and she smiled, so the night creatures had slept in a little late, and were now waking up to the night. Too bad they couldn't be more quite when they moved beneath her. She shifted her self a little, and readjusted her grip on her staff. The night was chilly, and there was no breeze, so Akima didn't notice the change in smell until the demons were right below her. She jumped to her feet, balancing on the branch, and stared open mouthed at the circle of demons.

They ranged from snake demons, to toad like creatures, all large mutinous flying insects, and every one of them was staring at her.

"Sentient." A harsh voice growled.

Akima raised her staff at the same instant that a large bear demon smashed the trunk of the tree she had been sleeping in. As the branch fell to the ground, Akima fell in the midst of the demons. She got out one word before they massed over her. "_TAKIRA!"_

The demon leader looked at his underlings with distain as they approached him. "I was clear in my instructions, destroy the village, leave the Sentient. Why have you returned?"

The lesser demons shuddered at the hatred in his voice, which pleased him greatly, they should be afraid of him. Several of the demons approached him and dropped a figure at his feet. The demon stared at the tied up woman for a few moments before looking at his demons. "Well?"

Several of the demons moved backwards a few paces, one from the group spoke up, "we have done better my lord, we have brought you the Sentient."

The demon looked from the group before him to the woman at his feet, she was the Sentient? This young creature, which had so easily been subdued by his lesser demons? He took a step towards the girl and smiled when she flinched from his hand. His fist closed around the front of her tunic and brought her face to face with himself. Her hands were tied behind her back, but her feet kicked at him in vain, his reach held her far enough away that he was in no danger.

Slowly he took a deep breath, inhaling her fear, and her demon scent. Could this really be the dangerous Sentient that he had heard so much about? "Who are you girl."

She glared at him with her unswollen eye, and said nothing.

He shook her; hard enough to make her bones riddle, and demanded, "Are you the Sentient of these villages?" When she continued her silence he brought her closer to his face, his putrid breath washing over her. "If will not save your life child, if you be the sentient you are dead, if you are not the sentient, you shall still die. You are nothing now but a corpse who doesn't realize she is dead yet."

Akima opened he mouth as if to speak, and spit in his face. He stared at her for a moment longer, debating about killing her himself, then dropped her and smiled when he heard her leg break from the fall. He spun and took a few steps from her, whipping the spit from his face. When next he looked at the girl on the ground he smiled, and commanded, "bring her."

Takira ran blind to her surroundings, she had to make it to Akima, had to save her young friend. She was in the village now running down the main path completely ignorant to the fact that the village men were now moving about, poking their heads out of their huts and yelling questions to one another. She just kept running, Akima would be in her favorite spot to watch, a tree that shaded the road up to the village. It was a comfortable spots that both of them enjoyed using as a watch post. Her leg muscles screamed in protest, and her lungs burned from the run, but she kept the pace not allowing herself to slow until she reached what was left of the tree.

What had once been a healthy fully mature tree was now splinters in the road. Takira dropped to her knees, not noticing the pain as the wood cut her. Akima was gone. Not even a whisper of her scent on the air. The only thing Takira could smell was unwashed demon flesh. They had Akima. Takira pushed away the tears that threatened her vision, and focused on the pain in her legs and chest. Pain was useful, sorrow wasn't.

Her eyes roved the wreckage, searching for any sign that Akima was all right. What she found made her breath stop; Akima's staff was in the bushes that had once been under the tree.

_"Your swords, where are they?" Akima asked, eyeing her instructor wearily._

_"I won't need them tonight, you're guarding the village." _

_Akima had swallowed nervously, "but you need them when you fight, you know a human sword won't do you any good, you need the demonic power in those swords."_

_"They are with someone who needs them more then I do."_

Akima had known she would be captured and made sure that her staff would be here for me, Takira thought as her hands closed around the simple weapon. She had trained with the staff, her father had made sure that she knew her way around any weapon he could get his hands on. The staff in her hands was well kept; Akima took pride in polishing the wood every weak, and oiling the leather that made up the handle. The younger demon had made the staff with Takira's help. It held power from both of them. Takira could feel the recognizing tingle of that magic, and it scared her. If the staff so willingly allowed another to hold it, did that mean that its owner was already dead?

She heard footsteps behind her and spun, staff in hand to face whoever approached, when she saw Hakoru a sob burst from her chest and her knees failed.

The next thing she felt was the warmth of Hakoru's chest, and his arms wrapped around her. The strong masculine scent of him washed through her nose, erasing the decaying scent from the demons. Takira clung to him for a moment, needing the memory of his strength for the battle that was ahead.

"Takira, what happened?" one of the villagers voiced pierced her peace.

Slowly so to keep contact with him as long as possible, Takira pushed herself up and took a step to place some distance between the two of them, Akima's staff was still held in a bone tight grip. "Demons approach, gather the men."

The villager paled before running back up the road to the village to pass on the message.

"You don't know she is lost." He said.

Takira looked at Haroku for a long moment. He always knew what she was thinking, and it warmed her heart. "And you don't know she isn't. Stay with the villagers, they will need your guidance."

He closed the distance between them with the length of his arm, grabbing hers. "Your not the only one here who knows how to fight, you don't have to do this alone. For peace sake, your not the only demon here right now!"

Takira took comfort from the feel of his hand on her arm, and was warmed by the notion that she wasn't alone, but it was her duty to protect this village. "You cannot fight, they will need you to help the rebuild, or to heal them. This is not Sesshomaru's fight, and InuYasha is in no condition to fight tonight."

"Takira." He drew her into his arms, holding her tight enough to leave bruises. She didn't care, couldn't even think once his mouth closed over hers. He held her in a tight embrace memorizing the feel of her body against his, savoring the light scent of her hair, and the way she tasted.

"Sentient!" a voice boomed out from up the road.

Takira pulled back, but Haroku didn't let go, he held her close.

"Sentient! I have a trade to make with you." The voice didn't sound closer, but Takira shivered.

"Don't do this alone." Haroku begged, his palm cupping her face.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I have to, it's my duty. I am the Sentient."


	7. Chapter 7

"She is not foolish enough to come alone is she?" One of the demons asked.

The Demon ignored them, he was sure that woman his demons had captured was the Sentient student, she would come for her. Offer up a trade, then once the real Sentient was in sight, kill her, take all the Jewel shards, and ravage the village. This was proving to be easier then he would have thought. He grabbed the rope that held the girl's hand together and jerked her forward; "say something so she knows you're alive." He hissed in her ear

Akima glared at him, and tried to pull away, she was balanced on her one good leg. "I would rather die now, then have you use me go lure her out!"

The demon let go of her and laughed when she stumbled. "Corpse he hissed at her before taking another step forward.

"Sentient! Your little student is quite a handful, perhaps we would be doing you a favor by eliminating her!" His voice rose, and carried down the road. She was there; he could feel her demonic presence. The stories had been true, this Sentient was strong, he could taste her strength in the air. And she was alone; she was walking up the road alone. Foolish of her to come alone, yet it made killing her so much easier.

"Is she coming my lord?" "Is that her now?" "Can we kill the other one my lord?" the demons behind were drooling with anticipation of battle.

He didn't bother to calm them down, he wanted them ready to kill, ready to do whatever he told them to. This Sentient was going to die, and soon, so soon he would have the Jewel shards. "Sentient I am waiting!"

_Of course you are waiting you big bag of guts, you have nothing better to do then wait_, Takira thought to herself as she walked up the path. Hakoru was not happy with her, but he loved her enough to do as she asked. He would be there when the villagers needed him, and they would need him. She wasn't sure she was strong enough to do this alone. No she knew she wasn't which was why she was going to do the only thing she could do.

Her breath was finally back to normal, and her legs no longer felt like fire was in her veins. Her grip on the staff made her hands ache, but she needed that, needed to feel connected to Akima in any way that she could. Takira wasn't sure she could save the younger demon, but if the girl died, it would not be at the hands of those demons, she would see to that. She took a deep breath, "This is the Sentient of these villages, you are not welcome here, release my student and vacate these lands!"

The returning laughter was slightly muted by the distance, but there nonetheless. "Sentient, I want to offer you a trade, your student for the Jewel shards. Bring them here, and we will let her go, and leave."

Takira glared out into the darkness, there was a slight dip in the road, which must be where the demons were waiting. Odd that they didn't send out some to surround her, but that would fall into her plans better. She gripped the staff in both her hands, feeling the tingle of power. "The Jewel shards are gone, they do not reside in the village, there is nothing here for you!"

Not fully the truth, the Jewel shards existed in the village, and not in the village, a handy spell she had learned from an old demon kept the Jewel shards safe.

"Produce the shards, or listen to her die!"

Takira gritted her teeth when she heard the unmistakable sound of a bone snapping, followed by Akima's scream.

She could hear action behind her, the villagers. She had precious few seconds. Her grip on the staff tightened, she wasn't strong enough to fight with this, she would need her swords to be able to defeat this many demons, but she was strong enough with this staff to do one thing.

The darkness before her lightened, and she could see touches being help by demons approaching her. The villagers were running up the path behind her.

The time was now.

Focusing her power, her will, and her heart into the staff she yelled, "I claim _Sentient Ground_!" and stabbed the staff into the dirt in front of her. A blast of power shot from the staff to either side, creating a blinding blue light that enveloped the villages to either side of her. The light lasted only a moment and when it was gone Takira blinked against the darkness. And felt drained, as though she had been scraped clean inside. For the second time that night, she fell to her knees. All she was, now depended on the faith of those behind her.

"What was that?" the demons blinked against the sudden darkness. Several took a staggering step backwards.

"She is to powerful."

"That all came from her?"

The lead demon glared at his underlings, "fools! That was nothing, a bit of light, nothing more. She didn't attack us with it, she isn't willing to risk the life of her pathetic little student."

Akima was on the ground, both her legs now broken, but her eyes glowed with pride. Sentient ground, she had heard of the spell, ever Sentient knew how the spell worked, but she had never heard of a Sentient who was willing to use it.

"You two, carry that thing," the demon pointed to Akima, "the rest of you, Charge! Kill everyone, leave no survivors!"

The demons charged over the rise in the road, and came to a sudden halt. Staring at the woman on her knees in the road with a staff stabbed into the dirt before her. This was the Sentient? This was the creature that held so much power?

The lead demon's laugh filled the air. "Attack."

Miroku ran staff in hand, Kirara flying beside him with Kagome and Songo ridding. "What do you think is going on?" Kagome asked, as she notched arrow to bow string.

Songo looked back at her, "I don't really know, but I sense demons near by."

"A lot of demons," Miroku added as he ran.

"At least we didn't have to convince InuYasha to stay behind, those swords weren't going to let him out of the hut." Kagome commented.

"Odd behavior for cutlery wasn't it?" Songo said with a smile. They were all happy that those weird demon swords that InuYasha wouldn't let go of had a mind of their own when it came to InuYasha going anywhere near danger, they had all but dragged him back to the hut, and then refused to let him leave again.

They were traveling down the main road out of the villages when they came across all the men from the village wielding various weapons. They were standing in the road, staring ahead of them.

Takira was in the road, about a hundred yards ahead of where the villagers had stopped, on her knees. Bearing down on her were no less then a hundred demons.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Songo demanded as she slid from Kirara's back.

"They cant." A sad voice beside them said. Hakoru approached them, his eyes filled with tears. "They are only human, they would be shredded alive by demons like that.

"That's no reason to not fight, they will be killed if they just stand there too." Kagome said as she landed next to Songo.

"What is going on here?" Miroku asked.

Hakoru took a deep breath, "Takira has claimed Sentient Ground." When they stared at him without comprehending he continued, "It is also known as sentient gamble."

"No." Miroku gasped.

Kagome stared at him until he continued. "It's a powerful spell. Too powerful, it spreads out the Sentient power, anything that attacks the area behind her or her, will have the attack rebound upon them three fold. But it only works if the villagers she is protecting have complete faith in her, if so much as one heart falters, the spell fails."

"So she could fight still rite?" Songo asked, taking down her Hiraikotsu from her shoulder.

"No casting the spell takes everything out of the Sentient, that is the gamble. If the villagers don't trust her, and the spell fails, she is as helpless as a human." Miroku finished.

Songo and Kagome stared at him in shock. "But can we still fight for her?"

"If you set foot outside of her ground, you may be attacked by her spell." Hakoru explained.

"Only if we attack her rite? So long as we don't attack her or her ground, we will be fine." Songo asked, inching towards the approaching demons.

Miroku shook his head, "it's not an exact science, I have never heard of a Sentient taking the risk. For all we know, we could get attacked just for crossing the boundary."

Songo shook her head, "I refuse to stand here and let her get attacked!" she threw her weapon strait at the approaching demons. Kagome, Miroku and Songo held their breath while the hirakiotsu flew threw the shield, attacked several demons, and flew back to Songo.

"That disproves that theory, hold on to something, my wind tunnel will clear this up in no time," Miroku's hand was on his prayer beads when Haroku grabbed his arm.

"Akima is with the demons, they took her prisoner, if she is still alive." Haroku stared at Miroku. "Where is InuYasha?" Hakoru asked, looking around for the half demon.

Kagome notched an arrow and took aim, firing into the main force of approaching demons. "Its not the best night for him to be out."

"But he has Takira's swords, she might be able to draw power from them for her self."

Kagome shoot a look at Songo, "that's where we knew those swords from. Why would she give them to him."

"Doesn't matter, can you get them?"

Songo turned to Miroku, "take Kirara, go get the swords."

"On it." Miroku jumped to Kirara's back and they flew back towards the village.

The front line of the demons continued to draw closer. Takira barley had the strength to lift her head, but she watched their approach. And took a deep breath, the spell was going to work, her villagers were going to be safe, and they would survive. Her brothers were going to be safe. Both of them were within her territory, both of them would survive the night.

The weapon flew at the demons to her left, and she watched in shock as it took out several before returning back behind the shield. An arrow followed it. But not a normal arrow, some sort of powerful arrow, a priestess power. InuYasha's friends were fighting with her, the thought warmed her, and she felt power return to her fingers. The staff before her could hold the shield. Taking a deep breathe, she held it, and felt her lungs expand, and rich oxygen flow through her, it smelled of the forest, and strength. She drank in the air, drawing in the power of the forest.

She was on her feet when the first demon crossed the line, and barreled into her. The blow to the demon knocked him to his feet, she grabbed his own sword, and drove it into his skull. Several more demons crossed the line, every one of them felt the blast of power, her spell was working. She met them on that battlefield, every one of them that crossed it fell to her, the demons slayers weapon or the Priestess's arrow. She drew strength from the ground, and air, and that knowledge that her villagers believed in her. She was fighting to protect them.

The village men ran forward when the demons crossed the line, and threw them selves into the fight. Every step that the demons took over the line was painful for them. Every blow that they cast upon a villager, or Takira, was given back to them.  
Takira fought with whatever weapon she could find, a sword from a fallen demon, a pitchfork from a villager. The demons continued to pour over the line, every one of them determined to sleigh her. She stayed on step ahead of them, but could feel her strength failing. Every step felt like she was swimming in ankle deep mud, every breath was a struggle to take in. The air was thick, and held her back, slowing her movements. She kept thinking about InuYasha and Sesshomaru, needing to know they were safe, if the demons made it past her, her brothers would be in danger.

She raised the knife in her hands and blocked a blow that would have taken off her arm, her knife shattered from the blow, and she was knocked backwards several paces. Takira tripped over the body of a fallen demon, her legs getting tangled up in the demons, she struggled to write herself.

"Foolish little Guardian." The voice above her declared.

Takira couldn't see where the voice came from, her eyes were going dark, no, she had to fight. She pushed herself to her knees, and struggled to stand.

"Couldn't simply hand over the Shards could you? No you had to bring this on your village." The demon before her was hideous, and reeked of unwashed flesh. When he gestured to one side, Takira looked and fell to her knees. Her villagers were dying. The demons attacking them were dying, but she didn't care about the demons, hadn't watched them grow. She had been an integral part of every man woman and child in her villages, had held them as babies. Played with them as children, and nurtured them when they were sick. And they were dying around her.

"Call your demons off, I will give you the shards." Takira's voice cracked.

"You will give me more then the Shards, you will die, and I shall drink from your skull!" The demon raised his sword.

Takira watched the blade coming towards her, and couldn't find the strength to turn away. Her body was past its limit, her muscles no longer responded to her commands. She was helpless at the demons feet, and could to nothing but watch as he slaughtered her.

"Dragon Strike!"

A blast of blue-white lightning flashed before Takira, separating her from the demons blade for a split second. Takira watched as the lightning lanced through the demon above her, burning him from the inside out. Her reaction time was to slow; she couldn't roll out of the way of the falling blade.

The lightning devastated the attacking demons, leaving only dust, and the scent of burned flesh. A shape of a dragon lingered before fading into the rays of the fast approaching dawn. The villagers all raised their heads, and stared at the demon clad in white that had walked among them the past few days.

Sesshomaru landed next to Takira. He pushed the dead demons body off of her, and gasped. The demons sword had pierced her chest, her blood soaked the ground, Sesshomaru gently removed the sword, "HAKORU!"

Kagome and Song ran up him, and stared at Takira, the sword had gone clear though her chest. Hakoru ran up, he fell to his knees by Sesshomaru and moved Takira so that she was laying on flat ground.

"Will she live?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Hakoru ignored him, and began pulling herbs from a pouch on his back.

"Will she live?" Sesshomaru hissed.

More herbs came out of the pack, followed by dressings, which Hakoru applied to the gaping wound.

Sesshomaru held his sword to Haroku's throat. "Dam you, will she _live_?"

Haroku glared at Sesshomaru, and for the first time Sesshomaru saw just how strong the other demon was. "She has to want to heal, to heal. The last thing she saw before your lightning was her villagers were dying. I will do what I can to heal her, but the soul has to be willing for the flesh to heal."

Sesshomaru stared down his sword at the healer for a long moment before sheathing his sword. "What can I do to help?"

Haroku reevaluated Takira's brother; he had believed the man to be cold and unloving. But he could see the fear in the other demons eyes. They both loved the woman between them, in their own ways. "Love her, and let her know that. The last time I saw her this bad, she only made it through because she had someone there telling her she was loved." Haroku looked away from Sesshomaru, back to Takira. "My love wont be enough this time, her heart has been through to much."

Sesshomaru knelt beside Takira, leaning forward to keep this private. "She knows I care for her."

"Does she? When was the last time you told her that?" Haroku lifted the dressing, and pushed some crushed herbs on the opening, before replacing the compound.

"Why is she bleeding so much, she's a demon, this kind of wound should be nothing for her." Sesshomaru demanded, placing his hands on the compress so Haroku could have his own free.

"Normal this would be nothing for her," Haroku said off hand, as he began addressing a cut that ran down her right temple. "But she claimed Sentient Ground."

"Fool." Sesshomaru whispered. There was no condemnation in his voice, only fear. "It failed?"

Haroku glanced up at Sesshomaru, "no it worked, which is why I a am little surprised I am not tending your wounds rite now."

"I am family, she can't kill me, even with foolish thing like Sentient Gamble." Sesshomaru cupped Takira's cheek in his hand. "And I can't kill her, she shouldn't be in this kind of condition, the lightning didn't hit her." He looked to the healer for confirmation.

Haroku secured the compress to her face, before looking at Sesshomaru, "no the lightning didn't hit her. I was always told that Sentient Ground took everything out of a Guardian. But she fought, Sesshomaru, I have seen her fight before, but this was something different."

"Where are her swords?" Sesshomaru was suddenly looking all around them desperate to find her weapons.

Haroku moved his hands back to the wound in her chest, and lifted the compress. Shaking his head, "she gave them to your brother, feared he would need them to protect himself tonight.

Kirara landed next to Songo and Kagome who stood looking down at the two demon males and Takira. Miroku slid off followed by InuYasha who still held the swords. "What happened here?" InuYasha asked

Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha, "You happened here! If she hadn't given you her swords, this would have never happened."

"Now wait a minute! I didn't ask for them she gave them too me!" InuYasha declared, "She can have them back!"

Sesshomaru blinked, he couldn't be tear blind, and yet, InuYasha looked as though he had black hair, it must be a trick of the light, the sun was about to come up and the world had that odd grey hue to it.

Takira gasped, and Sesshomaru looked back down at her, "family…" was all she was able to say before coughing.

InuYasha took a step closer and found himself staring down Sesshomaru's blade. "You never valued her as a sister, you have no right to be here!"

The sun made its appearance and InuYasha felt the power of his demon blood resurface. "I have every right to be here, she's my sister too!"

Kagome smiled, that was the first time InuYasha had admitted she was his sister.

Haroku gasped as a light exploded from Takira's chest. The light left as quickly as it came and when it disappeared, there was an odd quality to the air, as though it was lighter, sweeter.

"Brothers don't fight." Takira said. She gave Hakoru the ghost of a smile, and he helped her to a sitting position, supporting her with his chest.

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees next to her, "You are all right then?"

She nodded sleepily, "I will heal brother."

InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru pointedly then knelt beside Takira on the other side. "You said they would keep me safe, you didn't say they would keep me hostage." He placed both swords on her lap. "They wouldn't let me out of the hut."

Takira laughed and coughed, "it was not safe for you to leave, they knew that, and protected you."

InuYasha reached forward and gently took hold of one of Takira's hands. "Would it have been easier for you if you had them with you?"

"No one can know. The past is the past." Takira looked up at Haroku, "Akima?"

Haroku shook his head slowly. "Her neck was snapped, both her legs were broken, she is stable, but I don't think she will ever recover enough to be a Guardian. Not alone."

Takira turned her head, and clung to InuYasha's hand, she felt stronger simply by having her swords by her again. "The villagers?"

"Some of them were lost, most had minor injuries, or none at all, Sentient Gamble worked." Kagome answered. She knelt down on InuYasha's other side, and smiled at Takira.

Takira nodded once, then fell asleep in Haroku's arms, one hand holding InuYasha's hand the other in Sesshomaru's.

Takira was still leaning heavily on the walking stick that Haroku had insisted she use a few days later when Kagome and her made the walk up to her clearing. By the time they reached the top she was huffing and puffing, and using some rather colorful words. Kagome for her part was sweating, but kept her mouth shut about not making the walk, Takira had said there was something up there for her to see.

When they reached the top, Kagome just stared at the view, it was breathtaking. The sun was about to set, and the sky was a fantastic array or oranges and pinks. Tarkira smiled and put her hands behind her back and whispered to herself. "Never at hand, but never far, bring back to me what was hidden by wishing on a star." She felt the weight of the Jewel shards and brought her hand back to her front.

Kagome turned to thank Takira for showing her the view and gasped. Takira was holding out several tainted Jewel shards.

"This was why those demons were attacking my villages. I know now that you are the priestess who fired those arrows, and that you have the purifying touch. I watched you help heal those men on the battle field. Please take them with you on your journey, you have the power to cleanse them, and perhaps the power to unite the once great Jewel." Takira was breathing heavily again, this time with the effort to resist the pull of the dark Jewels.

Kagome reached her hand out and she dropped them into her palm. Takira gasped when the Shards purified before her eyes. When her eyes met Kagome's again, there was mutual respect.

Kagome and Takira enjoyed the sunset together then began back down the mountain. They were almost back to the village when Kagome caught Takira's hand and asked the question that had been bothering her for days. "Haroku said the flesh must be willing to heal, what made you willing?"

Takira glanced up at the forest around them, as though making sure they weren't overheard, then she said in a lowered voice. "My family wanted me. I have not known the love of a family since our father died. There was a moment where I felt like we were a family again. Three siblings who could count on one another, and who loved each other. Weather it was real of just a fleeting dream; it was enough for me to want to make it a reality. I know InuYasha is full-grown and doesn't need a big sister protecting him all the time. But if he ever needs a friend, he knows where to find me. And Sesshomaru…I don't think he realizes how long its been since he said he cared for me, and not as a way to win a argument." Takira smiled at Kagome, who returned the smile.

They traveled the rest of the way to the village in companionable silence. When InuYasha and his friends left the village a few days later there supply bags were bulging, and they knew they had a safe haven if they ever needed one. Just before they left, when InuYasha thought no one was looking he gave Takira a one armed hug that warmed her heart, she gave him a quick sisterly kiss on the cheek, and wished him a safe journey, and quick return.


End file.
